Ravenclaw
Ravenclaw is a pitch black she-cat with a jagged scar across her right shoulder, light golden eyes, and razor-sharp claws. Her mother dies shortly after having her and her sister, Ivorystorm, who is taken by a lone rouge as a kit. She is adopted into a banded group of rouges and became the adoptive daughter of the nominated leader, Wolf, and his mate, Berry. She is trained by Wolf's second, Tigernose, meeting her future mate and becoming a fierce fighter in record training time. She and Thunderstone fall in love and have four kits together. Tigernose steps up to fill Wolf's place after he is killed while hunting by a fox. She has been studying the clans, especially RockClan, after a pack of wolves kills everyone but her and one of her kits, as they were hunting together. A Twoleg kills her remaining kit and nearly kills her. She has since been searching for a new life and has recently been accepted into RockClan as a warrior. Description Appearance : Ravenclaw has pitch-black fur that easily catches the light, as it is very sleek and shiny. She has the appearance of a miniature black panther except she has a leaner appearance, especially in the facial features. She is stunningly beautiful but refuses to believe it, as she keeps a humble yet confident mindset at all times. She has a jagged scar running from the middle of her throat, across her right shoulder, and ending on the lowest point of her girth line on her chest, having been there since she and her son were attacked by a hunting Twoleg. : : Her eyes seem to glow even in minimal lighting, and appear darker and richer in color the darker the lighting is. In the daytime, they appear a solid pale gold, or rarely a pure white if the light is bright enough, but at closer examination are shown to contain miniature flecks of white and blue. Her eyes are large and innocent looking at first but, once one gets to know her better, they become secretive and sly. : : Ravenclaw's body is tough, very sturdy, lightweight, and appears weak at first. Underneath her fur lies a multitude of muscle, packed on from her time running through all types of environments. Her legs are long and very strong, helping her easily climb steep inclines as well as move with absolute grace. Her tail is long and sleek, except for a single patch appearing to have been licked the wrong way, causing it to stick straight up. The patch is located in the middle of her tail on the top, and she is often self-conscious of it. She speaks with a very mild accent, which causes her to lengthen her "S" and "SH" sounds and mildly roll her "R", causing her to be even more unique and alluring. : : Her paw pads are dark grey and plush to the touch. They have become insensitive to all temperatures, due to her many days spent running on burning hot and below freezing ground, but still can easily feel textures and identify them quickly. Her nose is a dark pink, dull in color from her time spent in the sun and causing her eyes to be even more alluring and vivid. Her claws are long and razor-sharp, easily cut through skin and fur, and has made her a role model in her previous clan. She often keeps them sheathed so as to not scare others, as even without them out she has a very intimidating aura. : Character : : Ravenclaw is hyper-focused, as she is a determined she-cat that has promised herself to never let another cat be forced to suffer how she did. She has a soft spot for kits, but will often avoid them so as to not be haunted as much by the memories of her past, as well as because her fierce nature sometimes scares them. When meeting new cats of other species, she is very cautious, warming up very slowly, for previously mentioned reasons. Despite her caution, she is completely fearless, having mentally and physically trained herself to be able to protect herself and those she loves. : : She is humble, often not admitting to any victories or favors, and hates being the center of attention. When in a high rank, Ravenclaw is fair when judging others, only punishing in a way that is never cruel unless the crime committed is truly terrible. Even though she doesn't try, she is very intimidating in the view of others until one gets to know her well, which rarely she allows. If she falls in love with someone, she will become very quiet around them, but never allows herself to tell the cat in question her true feelings. Sometimes she will become over-talkative and/or snappy at them, especially if she gets embarrassed in some way. : : Her compassion towards others is magnetic, almost as much as her appearance and other personality traits. She always has a confident mindset, and happily extends her assistance to others, unless she is just warming up to them. She is very sly and cunning, having been nicknamed "Flying Fox" in her past clan, mainly because of her fox-like traits and her bird namesake. Ravenclaw loves climbing, whether being in trees or exploring the cliffs, and she is very graceful naturally. She holds her head high, chin slightly tucked towards her chest to darken her eyes slightly and hide part of her scar, and has an elegant arch to her back. Her tail seems to never stop moving unless she is hunting. : : One of her only noticeable quirks is that she often licks her left paw, especially when she becomes nervous about something. The pain occurs the most in an "X" shape on the top of her paw, though no physical sign is there that might cause it. She has no idea why the pain occurs, but the grooming relieves the discomfort it causes, which is mainly when she becomes nervous or excited. Her lifelong dream is to find out if her sister, Ivorystorm, is alive or not. : Abilities : : Ravenclaw has perfected her stalking skills, making it so that she can walk silently even on ground that normally is noisy, such as snow or dried leaves. She has heightened her sight to the extreme so as to see areas that will be silent and to be able to see farther and better than a usual cat can. She moves with absolute grace, even in battle. Her scent in unnaturally mild, though still able to be identified if the cat who scents her has known her a while and remembers it. She smells faintly of pine, similar to her sister, Ivorystorm. : : She is very clever and sly, and other cats often ask her to spy for them, such as if they wonder what a friend is doing when they sneak out at night or if their mate has a love interest they are hiding. Ravenclaw usually turns down these requests, but when she does accept, she is rarely ever caught because of her shadow-like pelt, silent movements, and gracefulness. : : Ravenclaw is very beautiful in the eyes of other cats, though she dislikes her own appearance, and, even though she doesn't want it, attracts attention because of both her physical beauty and personality. Though she is a very skilled hunter and fighter, she is slightly socially awkward, especially if she has a crush on the cat she is speaking with. She is a very good leader, whether of a hunting/scouting trip or as the clan leader, despite her lacking social skills. : Biography Kithood & Adolescence : Ravenkit is born to a mother she never learns the name to. Her sister, Ivorykit (Ivorystorm), is the weaker of the two, becoming lethargic quickly, and her mother becomes very weak. Her father had died, only a couple days before they were born in the middle of a dark forest, which lies far from the clans. : : Her mother, who had run away from a clan when she was young, dies from greencough shortly after trying to fight off a loner, who runs off with Ivorykit. The nominated leader of a band of rogues, Wolf, finds her yowling by her dead mother's side and adopts her into the clan as his daughter. His mate, a dark brown she-cat named Berry, is overjoyed, as she is unable to conceive and have kits. Only a couple days after her adoption, Berry passes away from an unnamed internal disease. Time to Ravenkit flies by as if one day she is born and the next is an apprentice. : : After growing up and starting her training from her mentor, a battle-scarred tom named Tigernose who is Wolf's second, she can barely remember her mother at all but vividly remembers her sister, and becomes determined to one day find her if she is alive. She trains with all her might and ends up meeting her future mate, Thunderpaw, after they are paired together to go on their first hunting trip without their mentors. They both catch a mouse and head back, chatting. : : Ravenpaw passes her training in record time, and she and Thunderpaw receive their warrior names, as the rouges try to be as similar to a clan as possible. They take a walk together the day after their warrior vigil and begin play fighting, both equally matched. After time flies by and multiple scratches are seen on both cats, Thunderstone asks her to be his mate. Pretending to be offended at first, she bursts into laughter after a tense minute and joyfully accepts. They race back to the den as the sun is setting, both overjoyed. : Adulthood : Ravenclaw and Thunderstone have four kits together and love them dearly. A severe drought in the land the clan is staying kills their smallest, a she-cat named Littlekit. They fall into grieving for a time but are forced out of the groove when Wolf is killed by a fox while hunting. Tigernose succeeds Wolf, with Thunderstorm becoming a close second to him, helping him make tough decisions. Ravenclaw's son Lionpaw and her only daughter Cherrypaw, previously being trained by her adoptive father, restart their training under the command of Thunderstone, and they all are overjoyed. : : Ravenclaw and her son Emberpaw, also being trained as her first "apprentice", head out on a hunting patrol, chasing prey for nearly the whole day before they realize how long they have been gone. They return to the rouges' resting area to find a wolf pack had ripped through, killing everyone but the two of them. Ravenclaw completely breaks down when she finds the mangled body of Thunderstone, curled protectively around Cherrypaw and Lionpaw, both on the brink of death from severe wounds. Though Ravenclaw tries desperately to alieve the apprentices' pain and help them survive, both pass away before the day is over. Together, she and Emberpaw pad off to find a safe place to spend the night and grieve. : : Time seems to fly as Ravenclaw watches her son grow into a strong warrior. A day after receiving his warrior name under the stars of a clear night and spending the night in silent vigil, Emberheart leads her to a seemingly abandoned barn, which festers with plump mice. They spend about a week there before starting off again, having sighted a Twoleg nearby. As they pass through a small cornfield, a hunting Twoleg, appearing to be drunk, shouts angerly and fires his gun at them. Ravenclaw is hit as she twists mid-air, forming her jagged scar, and collapses to the ground as Emberheart yowls, leaping at the man to get revenge as he believes Ravenclaw is dead. The Twoleg fires his gun again and hits her son square in the chest, killing him immediately. The Twoleg runs off, thinking they both are dead and taken care of. Crawling to his side, she sobs as she nearly dies from blood loss, curled up close next to Emberheart. : : As the morning dawns three days later, Ravenclaw wakes up in a blank mood, licks her wounds clean, and rests for a while. She reluctantly buries her son in a nearby river, as he had always loved water, and starts her long travels to find a new life. She toughens as the time passes, and so do her emotions, and finally reaches the location of three clans. She spends some time studying the clans and has recently joined RockClan as a warrior. : Lineage : : Birth Mother: Unknown (Deceased - Shortly After Birth) : : Birth Father: Unknown (Left Before Birth) (Unknown Status) : : Adoptive Father: Wolf (Deceased) : : Adoptive Mother: Berry (Deceased) : : More May Be Coming Soon : Relationships Family * Ivorystorm ** Ivorystorm is the biological sister of Ravenclaw. She was taken by a rouge shortly after their birth and doesn't know their mother is dead. Ravenclaw is not currently sure whether Ivorystorm is alive or not. She has pure white, long fur and one yellowish green, one cloudy blue eye. * Wolf ** Wolf and his mate Berry (See Below) adopt Ravenclaw as a kit after he finds her yowling beside her dead mother's side. He is the nominated leader of a non-clan group of rouges and is known as a wonderful leader before he is killed by a fox while hunting, succeeded by Tigernose, Ravenclaw's old mentor. She doesn't have many memories of him, besides that Wolf is a strong father figure and role model to her. * Berry ** Berry is the mate to the rouge group leader Wolf (See Above). Ravenclaw's only memory of her is that she has dark brown fur and that she is unable to conceive or have kits. She passes away from an unnamed internal disease shortly after adopting Ravenclaw as her daughter. Friends * Tigernose ** Tigernose is the mentor of Ravenclaw, known by the scars across his body giving his red-gold pelt the appearance of a tiger. He succeeds Wolf after he dies while hunting by a fox, taking Thunderstone as his second, a cat who assistLsi fth lader" in making tough decisions. He dies when a wolf pack attacks the rogue group's resting place, killing every cat but Ravenclaw and her son, Emberheart. More Coming Soon Love Interest : Coming Soon : Rivals : Coming Soon : Peers : Coming Soon : Other : Coming Soon : Quotes : Coming Soon : Images Life =